This invention relates generally to a device for holding a razor blade, and more particularly to such a device which allows the razor blade to slide from a covered to an exposed position and has a positive stop for limiting the exposure of the blade.
Often times it is convenient to use a razor blade to open items such as packages or cartons which have been securely taped. However, the use of a bare blade can be very dangerous. Therefore, a blade is typically housed within a holder for protection of the user. Certain types of holders employ a sheath for covering the blade when it is not being used. The blade is exposed by sliding the sheath on the holder until the blade is exposed. The movement of sheath on the holder to expose the blade has not been positively limited. Furthermore, the blade is usually held in a folded over strip of metal, the layers of which are secured together by spot welding which requires an additional processing step entailing relatively expensive electrical spot welding equipment.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 2,464,408 which discloses a razor blade holder generally in the field of this invention.